Heartlines
by sardonic squids
Summary: She was going to save him, even if it cost her life. /LevyxGajeel/ -DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_notes: drabbles are meant to be short_

_notes2: which also mean that they're only going to be around 200-1,000 words_

_notes3: depends…_

Another thing is that my native language is French, then German, then Chinese, and _then_ English.

**H E A R T LINES—1**

Levy ran to the edge of Western Magnolia's forest—ran until all she could hear was the deep, thick pounding of her thrumming heart and the dry gasps that escaped her mouth. She couldn't bear to hear the levelheaded medic-mages hollering out orders compared to the frantic crying and wailing of her children and guild members.

It wasn't until she had gone through half of the deep foliage did she stop and slump down against a tree—completely spent, but still all too open to the emotional wreckage of her mind and body. Blood was pounding dully in her ears, the buzz a slight, vague thrumming now. Lungs spasming as she greedily gulped in much needed oxygen.

Her shoulders shook as fat tears rolled down her face in large rivulets of salty liquid.

_It's all my fault, _She thought, lips parting in lack of jaw control, _All my goddamn fault._

"Gajeel..." She croaked out, desperately clutching the tree as the world before her spun around, "Why…?"

Levy added pressure to her fingers, knuckles turning white as her nails dug into the ground and soil.

The only answer that she got was the solemn wailing of the wind rustling through the branches and the monotonous beep of the life monitor from her memory.

**H E A R T LINES—1**

_notes4: well then, this turned out more angsty than I thought it would_

_notes5: if you're looking for a happy ending, this isn't the right story—just a hint of what's going to happen in the next few chapters_

_notes6: this little fic is only going to be around 3-5 chapter, depends on what direction it's going to go_


	2. Chapter 2

_notes: sorry about the late update, it was supposed to be up yesterday!_

_notes2: sorry again!_

_notes3: to everyone who reviewed, THANK YOU! I apologize for not pming you back but my messaging system isn't working for some peculiar reason._

**H E A R T LINES—2**

When Levy had woken up again, she was in the hospital—the sunlight gleamed off her face and she squinted against the bright light.

She tried to sit up but, a searing pain flashed through her ribcage and Levy gasped before arching back into the cotton sheet bed. Lifting her hands, the blue-haired woman felt the cool, crisp caress of scratchy bandages—tilting her head up, Levy looked down at the rest of her body.

"What?"Levy hummed softly—the rest of her body that wasn't covered with the pristine blanket was criss-crossed in white binding, and it was constricting her movement.

Looking up at the white ceiling of her room, Levy tried to remember the events of the previous day. Digging through her sore head, she struggled to grasp the memories that were constantly slipping out of her hands every time she managed to take a small piece out.

Eventually, the blue bookworm connected the memoirs together, each recollection more painful than the other until she burst into tears—the fat droplets landing on the soft pillows under her. They slipped down the slopes of her face as Levy continued to stubbornly glare at the pure white wall above her, lungs hiccupping and eyes moist with tears that were threatening to spill out through the dams of her eyes again.

_Goddamnit,_ Levy clutched the cotton sheets that once lay motionless before her, slight ripples and wrinkles through the blanket. More salty tears dripped down—heart wrenching and threatening to plow out through her ribs and flesh altogether.

"All…all," Her voice hitched and she choked on her all consuming grief, "A-all my g-god-damn fault-t." She bit her tongue as her teeth clacked against her weak will and Levy sobbed to unconsciousness.

She dreamt.

She dreamt of her three young children—Jena was the oldest of the triplets, self-professed leader of them and possessed her father's wild black hair and crude personality. Subconsciously, Levy smiled softly, the remnants of salt rivulets still visible against her pale skin.

Joshua was next, with his unruly black hair and exotic green eyes with brown flecks, he drew in females of all ages, no matter what age, like a moth to a gleam of light. He was much like his mother, with his soft demeanor and somewhat compassionate manner.

(because his father was _The_ Kurogane and that in itself explains everything—I rest my case.)

Joshua always pulled cruel pranks on everyone—from the poor, unsuspecting townspeople to the rowdy guild members and the dragon slayers' cats. Although it was mainly just Happy since Gajeel had forbid him for even _thinking _of harming Pantherlily and Charle just scared the hell out of him.

Last, but not least was Juno.

Juno was the adorable, cuddly little clone of Levy, except her eyes had been red instead of the brownish green that was her mother's. Always being cooed over by her guild members and having been spoiled crazy by her father, she had a feisty attitude and an even feistier fist that transformed into iron in a split second.

_God_, she loved her children _so_ much that it hurt her physically and mentally. Levy would do anything for them.

_Anything._

But, Gajeel was even more important.

Gajeel was her pillar, her rock, her _light._ He was everything that had ever meant anything to her and would always be so. She was going to save him. Give up anything, everything and the things in between. Save the love of her godforsaken life from his coma and impending death that inched closer every single millisecond she was bed ridden in this _stupid_ hospital.

Levy murmured in her deep slumber, "I'm…coming…Ga…jeel."


End file.
